


Meeting the Cullens

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to meet the family sometimes.  This is Jasper's story.  Alice/Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Cullens

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lil sis A who was bubbly enough to both introduce me to this series and to beta this, my first Twilight fic. I've not yet finished ECLIPSE, so please excuse any canon-conflicts! Also, thank you to my recipient, for giving me the chance to write in such a wonderful fandom with one of my fav ships.
> 
> Written for Tommygirl

 

 

Meeting the Cullens

I. Carlisle

"He'll have to learn to be like us," said Carlisle, his voice low, but not so soft that Jasper couldn't hear them from down the street. At a look from Alice, Jasper had excused himself outside for a walk to become acquainted with his new home. "He can't stay here if he-"

"He will," said Alice, blinking her long lashes. She knew this action made Carlisle remember the hopelessness in her eyes when he found her, all those years ago, and she was playing it to her advantage.

"Did you see it?"

"No, but I see the potential in him."

She'd been confident of Jasper's abilities from the moment she'd seen him in person. It was like looking at a match, waiting for someone to strike it and let it flare up. She thought back to what she'd told him about Carlisle two days before they'd arrived.

"Carlisle devoted to keeping the family safe," she'd said as he kissed her temples and stroked her cheek. "You have to remember that."

In response, Jasper had run his tongue along her neck and smiled at her when she shivered. "It seems we already have a common goal: protecting you."

Now, Carlisle shook his head. "Alice, it's too dangerous for us to take someone like Jasper into our home without some kind of guarantee that he'll conform to the ways of our clan."

"I'm responsible for him. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him with us. If he doesn't keep it together, I'll deal with the consequences."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not thinking of consequences, Alice; I'm just concerned."

"I know," said Alice, "but he's worth it. This is who I was meant for. That much I've seen."

II. Esme

When she met Jasper, Esme's face glowed, awash with something like hope. "There's always room for one more."

"Thank you," said Jasper. He felt small when he looked at this woman, though in stature, he was much larger than she was. When he'd asked Alice about Esme, she'd give one of her knowing smiles, her expression maddeningly unreadable. 

"You'll see," said Alice, her arms wrapped tight around him, fingers twined in his hair. The kiss she gave him silenced his questions and, though he tried later to ask her about it, she would say nothing more.

Esme put her arm around Jasper, golden eyes dancing in the lights of the candles set along the table. "Alice told us you would be coming, you know. We've been expecting you."

Jasper nodded. "I'm pleased to meet you as well."

"Alice is very important to all of us."

"She's important to me, too."

The candles flickered on the table behind them, though no breeze had blown through the room. Jasper watched as the candlelight moved from Esme's eyes to her cheeks and mouth. Her teeth shone and he felt her arm go still around his shoulders.

"You understand that we have to protect her?" said Esme. "She-"

Esme's voice faltered. Taking the initiative, Jasper said, "She belongs to you and Carlisle?" He wanted to squirm, but didn't dare. He didn't want Esme to think him weak and easily intimidated.

"No," said Esme, "Alice belongs to no one but herself. What I meant to say was that she's the heart of the family. Without her-"

"I understand," said Jasper, relaxing into her half-hug. "I would be lost as well."

III. Edward

Edward grunted in Jasper's general direction, eyes flitting from Jasper to Alice and back again. There was something very rumpled about Edward, and Jasper hadn't expected that. Edward's clothes were wrinkled, his face a mess of distractions. Jasper stiffened, bereft of protection without his ability to change the emotional atmosphere. He wondered for a moment what he could have done to upset Edward before they'd even met.

Earlier, Alice had said, "He's my older brother; don't forget that. He outranks me in every way."

Jasper had felt a smile cross his face as he traced his fingers along her naked torso. "Every way?"

Alice grinned down at him. "Well, almost every way."

"This is Jasper," Alice said to Edward. "He'll be staying with us. Permanently."

Edward sniffed in Jasper's direction before turning his head away as if in disdain. Jasper looked to Alice for some explanation, but her gaze was locked on Edward. A moment later, Edward turned his attention to Jasper again.

"If you fuck with her," said Edward, jerking his head towards Alice, "I will rip you apart, bit by bit, chew you up and spit you out, after which will I burn your remains and piss on your ashes."

Paleness was a plus in this case, Jasper decided, since he was certain that if he hadn't been pale, he'd have gone green upon hearing Edward's declaration. He looked at Alice, who was captivated by Edward, and then back to Edward. "I-"

"A simple yes or no will suffice," said Edward.

"Yes," said Jasper. "I- Yes, I will. I won't. I-"

Alice saved Jasper from himself when she interrupted his stuttered reply and put her fingers on his lips. "Hush."

"Good to meet you," said Edward, the sounds of his footsteps echoing down the hall as he walked away.

VI. Rosalie and Emmett

"Rosalie is gorgeous," Alice had said, her eyes closed, arms raised above her head as he pleasured her. "She's one of those girls that exudes sex from the moment you-"

"No one is as beautiful as you are," Jasper had said. His voice was husky, his head filled with the scent of her.

"Let me finish. She's one of those girls exudes sex from the moment you meet her. Unfortunately, she tends to ruin the effect when she opens her mouth."

Standing before Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper had to admit that Alice had been right, at least about Rosalie's beauty. Rosalie would have given Helen of Troy a run for her money.

"This is Jasper," said Alice. "He's mine."

Rosalie's eyes drew together and she snarled, a sound that seemed out of place coming from such a beauty. Emmett, on the other hand, grinned and extended a hand to Jasper. "Great to have you. This family needs more testosterone."

"I think Rosalie has enough for everyone," said Alice, a smile spreading across her face. "Careful she doesn't show you up some night, Jasper."

Rosalie grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

Jasper let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Funny the relationship Rosalie and Alice had. He'd thought at first that they were competitors, but now he wondered if there wasn't something he'd missed when Alice had described her.

Accepting Emmett's hand, he said, "Nice to meet you both."

V. Alice

After he met Rosalie and Emmett, Alice dragged him into her room, slammed the door and pinned him to it. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, her tongue touching his for only a moment. He gasped and she kissed him again, harder this time, and he knew she wanted him. He could always tell what she wanted from the way she kissed him, sometimes tentatively, sometimes with determination. This kiss was filled with excitement, hope and something more.

They made love right there against the door, Jasper flipping Alice around and lifting her, Alice wrapping her ballerina's legs around him and pulling him into her so deeply that he lost himself for a moment. When she grinned at him, he felt he'd finally come home.

"Don't leave me," he said afterwards, and immediately regretted the words.

"I can't promise that," said Alice, "but I don't think I will."

"Why not?" said Jasper.

"Because," said Alice, "it's not every day I find someone my family likes."

END 

 


End file.
